1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to an improved locking mechanism for a money box assembly. More specifically, the invention is directed to a fusible cam rotatably driven by operation of the lock to operate locking bolts by which the money box is locked to the housing of a coin-operated mechanism. Attempts to gain entry to the money box by utilizing a torch to melt the lock mechanism will melt or destroy the cam thereby preventing operation of the locking bolts so that the money box remains locked in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Money boxes with integral lock mechanisms have been in use for some time to catch and collect coins dropping from the coin operated mechanisms used to operate various coin operated appliances, vending machines or the like. The money box assembly is generally secured to a front wall of a housing which is mounted on the applicance or vending machine. The wall of the housing has a fitted opening through which the money box is received. The assembly includes a face plate connected to the money box on which there is mounted a tumbler-type key operated lock that operates transversely extendable locking bolts by which the money box assembly is locked to the front wall of the housing. The arrangement serves to locate the money box within the housing to prevent unauthorized access thereto.
One of the problems associated with such money box assemblies is that of security. For example, operation of the tumbler-type lock is by means of a key which rotates a shaft dirvingly connected to a metallic cam which causes the cam to rotate conjointly therewith. The cam acts as a transmission member and serves to connect the lock to the locking bolts. In operation, rotation of the cam in one direction causes the locking bolts to extend outwardly and engage with the wall of the housing to lock the money box assembly in place. Rotation of the cam in the opposite direction causes the locking bolts to retract, thereby permitting the money box assembly to be removed from the housing to gain access to the contents of the box.
The lock mechanism is usually made of die cast metal which is relatively easily melted using a torch. Thus, unathorized persons wishing to gain access to the money box have been known to apply a torch to the lock mechanism to melt the lock while, at the same time, being carefull not to melt the metallic cam. This enables a screwdriver or other similar tool to be inserted into the mechanism to rotate the cam, even though the lock is destroyed, in a manner to disengage the locking bolts from the wall of the housing.
The present invention is directed toward rendering the cam transmission member inoperative if a torch is applied to destroy the lock. By rendering the cam inoperable, the locking bolts will remain in their extended position to prevent withdrawal of the money box assembly from the housing.